


Seelie Queen

by slothosauruss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothosauruss/pseuds/slothosauruss
Summary: Magnus and Alec get invited to the seelie court





	Seelie Queen

“What does the seelie queen want with us?” Alec asked holding the fire message sent from Meliorn.

“I don’t know but you can’t say no to the queen.” Magnus basically growled

“I hate the seelie Queen!” Alec suddenly shouted

“Have you even met her?”

“No, but she basically got us to break up.”

Magnus frowned. It was his fault they had broken up a few months ago. He shouldn’t have listened to the queen. He shouldn’t have got manipulated by her. He shouldn’t have-

“I know that look. Stop thinking that the break up was your fault.” Alec softly said who was now in front of Magnus.

“It was though Alexander. I shouldn’t have listened to her. I know better than that. I hurt you alexander.”

“Magnus. Stop. Stop blaming yourself. It’s all in the past. Now let’s go to the seelie court so I can fight this pubescent ass.” Alex growled

“Darling, you do know that she is one of the most powerful person in the down world even if the is disguised as a 4 year old.”

“Yeah I know but I still want to ‘chat’ with her about us.”

“She invited us both so I think she wants to talk about us.”

Alec groaned and leaned into Magnus.

“Let’s just get this over and done with.”

Magnus laughed softly and kissed the top of Alec’s head. He then grabbed his boyfriends hand and led him to the door.

“Come on let’s go.”

 

___________

 

“Good evening Meliorn.” Magnus bowed as he and Alec entered the seelie realm.

“Good evening to you too. follow me this way please.” Meliorn said elegantly and didn’t even wait for an answer before he started walking through a wooded area.

Magnus and Alec shared confused looks but shrugged and followed him.

“What does the seelie Queen want with us.” Alec said in his business like voice. God, did Magnus love that voice.

“I am not at liberty to discuss that with you. The queen will tell you when she wants to.”

Magnus had to hide back a laugh when Alec rolled his eyes.

It felt like they had been walking for hours and they still ended up being in the middle of no where. Until finally they came across a bunch of other seelies crowding round what seemed to be the seelie queen

“Did you bring the guests I asked for?” They heard the queen order. She had a very posh English accent it seemed oldly calming in a way.

“Yes my lady.” Meliorn bowed and scuttered off along with all the other seelies. Which meant it was just magnus, Alec and the seelie queen.

Alec took a moment to look at the queen in front of him. She had stringy red hair and was wearing a crown. And sure enough she looked like she was 8 years old and didn’t look intimidating. At all.

Before Alec realised, Magnus was bowing next to him and he gave Alec a pointed look to make him bow too. He quickly joined Magnus.

“Your boyfriend doesn’t seem to have good manners, Magnus. Typical Shadowhunter.”

Alec couldn’t help but scoff which was answered with another death stare from Magnus.

“I think he’s just a bit... displeased about our last meeting.” Magnus quickly recovered.

“Ah, yes when I got you to join my side and consequently breaking up with your dear Shadowhunter boyfriend. I have to say Magnus I am very disappointed you got back with him.”

“My relationship with Alec has nothing to do with you.” Magnus growled.

“Actually it is. I’m just protecting the down world-“

“I hate to interrupt but I am trying to help the downworlders too. Hasn’t Meliorn told you what we talk about in our cabinet meetings?”

“He has but we don’t need your help. We never have. Shadowhunters think they can solve every problem around them. I guess you are no different.”

“Alexander is very different my lady. I’m surprised he even showed up since what you made me do.”

“I did not make you break up with Alexander. It was a choice you made which happened to be the right one.”

“Why did you ask us here?” Alec interrupted loudly. He didn’t want to talk about the break up and he definitly didn’t want to be here any longer than he had to.

“Ah yes. Well I actually wanted to meet you Alec, to see if you were as amazing as Magnus made you to be. I wanted to see if you were still happy because if you aren’t that is very dangerous because you both live in completely different worlds.” The queen said slowly.

And that wasn’t what either Alec or Magnus expected.

“So, you were looking out for us?” Magnus inquired.

“I’m looking out for my world. I’ve been through many wars, I would rather not go through another one just because you two had a lovers tiff.”

“Thank you M’lady But me and Alexander are great. We are perfect I’m never letting him go again.” Magnus smiled a smile he only reserved for Alec and took his boyfriends hand.

“Well as much as I strongly disagree with your choices, I can’t break you two up, so have a happy future.” The seelie queen said quietly almost unsurely.

“Thank you Queen. It was a pleasure meeting you.” Magnus said with fake niceness.

“I would say it was a pleasant meeting but it wasn’t. And I hope I never have to see you again.” Alec grumbled and lef Magnus our of the court.

“That was a dangerous game you played alexander. You could’ve angered her.” Magnus said once they were back in Brooklyn.

“I don’t care. I couldn’t pretend to be nice to her after all the things she’s done.”

“My hero.” Magnus said lovingly and leaning up to kiss Alec.

“Okay But did the queen basically give us her blessing?” Alec laughed.

“I think so.” Magnus replied, “but she was an idiot don’t listen to anything she said about me and you. She doesn’t know a damn thing about us or you. I love you Alexander and I’m never going to break up with you again.” Magnus said now cupping his face.”

“I love you too.” Alec whispered once again closing the space between them.

“Shall we go home?” Magnus asked wrapping his arms around Alec.

“Let’s go home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading.
> 
> if you enjoyed this make sure to look at my other stories 
> 
> follow me on twitter @cryingovermalec


End file.
